Prior art has provided magnetic latching devices suitable for use on gates or doors where automatic latching is required. A major disadvantage of such prior art is the lack of protection from the impact of closing momentum (slamming) of a gate or door against a closing structure caused by spring-actuated hinges or other external forces such as air movement. Such slamming is noisy and often causes damage to both the latching device and/or the closing structure. The current invention provides a quiet, soft close.
While prior art has provided a manual selection type of reversible magnetic door stop, the current invention offers a significant improvement by automatically reversing from stop to close.